


The King's Killer

by thePetetoherPatrick



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M, Mild Deception and Murder, Oneshot, Smut, Vagabond Ryan, cute relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/pseuds/thePetetoherPatrick
Summary: “Geoffrey, if you do not sit down and shut up I am going to stab you with this pen and staple you to the chair.”





	The King's Killer

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation I just really wanted to write this. It came to me and I couldn't resist. I'm not sorry, I hope you enjoy it.

Geoff grinned as he looked over the newspaper report. Headlines were screaming about an assassination inside the police station. He marvelled at the Vagabond’s skill. He hired him a few times for particularly delicate jobs. He always got it done, he never got caught, and he never asked questions. This was probably the riskiest job he’d pulled off. One of Geoff’s moles in the police station had started to look like he was turning on him. He knew too much and Geoff couldn’t have that so he texted the Vagabond and gave him a price and a name. Now Geoff was considering giving him a little bonus with this one. He nodded quietly to himself and sipped his coffee. He’d only seen the Vagabond once, the first time he hired him, but he’d never actually _seen_ him. Geoff didn’t know what the Vagabond looked like and he imagined that he’d likely only see his face as the man drove one of his knives into him. Vagabond’s identity was a closely guarding secret that no one but the man himself actually knew who he was or what his name even was. That was probably a good thing though as he was the number one on pretty much every most wanted list there was within a four State radius. He never stayed in one place for long, but he’d been in Los Santos for a while now. It was strange to say the least but it made it easier for Geoff when he needed something done that he couldn’t ask his crew to do.

Jack has said she thought he should invite the Vagabond to join the Fakes but Geoff highly doubted that the man would go for it. He’d earned his name as a wandering lone-wolf and people like that rarely changed their ways. Especially for a Crew like Geoff and Jack’s.

Geoff was drawn out of his own head by the waiter setting his lunch down in front of him. Geoff loved this little diner because it was secluded and no one that came in here would recognize Geoff or if they did they weren’t the kind of person to rat on him, no matter the price on his head. The cops left him alone for the most part, some were paid to keep the others in the dark about the details of the Crew. Others were simply to afraid to go after them. The wanted posters and reward money was more like a formality than anything but Geoff didn’t like taking unnecessary risks if he could avoid it so the discreet diner became a habit of his. There was a new waiter here though and it was throwing Geoff off. He’d been here everyday for roughly a week, he didn’t speak much but he seemed alright. He knew Tony wouldn’t hire someone Geoff couldn’t trust, Geoff offered the diner protection from both the Fakes and other Crews. No one touched this place without the proverbial hammer being dropped on them…if not a literal one depending on Geoff’s mood that day.

So, this new waiter couldn’t be bad but Geoff was wary. He didn’t look like much. He was tall, definitely build even if he hid it under what Meg would call “dad jeans” and a uniform shirt that was a little too big. He had a scruffy face, and fluffy sand coloured hair. His kept pushing his glasses back up his nose. He was pretty, Geoff had to admit, but he wasn’t any kind of bombshell. It was a natural and kind of ordinary type of pretty. In the week he’d been here he was so used to Geoff that he already had Geoff’s order in and his coffee, that was piping hot and freshly brewed, and paper at his spot when Geoff walked in every morning. Though it was possible that Tony had warned him about the scary man with the tattoos and suit that came in every morning. Even Tony wasn’t as quick as this man was. Geoff quite enjoyed it. He never actually had to speak to the waiter, which is why it threw him off the first time he did hear him speak to another customer that sat at the counter a little way down from Geoff. It sounded scarily familiar but he couldn’t place it.

“No, sorry, today’s special is the hot roast beef with mashed potatoes and either corn or mixed veggies.”

He said to the customer and it made Geoff look up from his paper. It was an elderly man that was in a few times of the week, but he wasn’t usually in on Tuesdays so of course he wouldn’t know today’s special wasn’t the fish. The old man sighed but nodded to the waiter.

“That and the mixed veg, then.”

The waiter nodded and went to put the order through. Geoff studied him a little closer and saw the name tag pinned to his shirt said Ryan on it. He didn’t know anyone named Ryan and he’d remember seeing his face before. It made him uncomfortable but he knew some people’s voices sounded similar so he tried not to think about it too much, and failed. The waiter brought the elderly man his food a little while later and spoke again.

“Did you need anything else?”

“Maybe some extra napkins.”

Ryan moved the napkin thing that was near Geoff down towards the man and smiled. Geoff couldn’t help feeling chilled by the sound of that voice though. He lost his appetite but he’d barely touched his food. He cautiously waved at the waiter who immediately came to see what he needed.

“Can I get a to-go box and the bill please?”

“Oh, sure, of course.”

Ryan nodded and reached in the kitchen window to pull out a box and printed out Geoff’s bill before coming back. Geoff knew what the bill said already so he put a twenty on the counter as Ryan boxed up his food. Geoff nodded and took the box, briskly walking out before the waiter could say anything else.

~~~~~

Geoff sat down in his spot, almost disappointed to see no sign of his coffee or paper, and Tony behind the counter. At the same time, he was a little relieved because he still couldn’t place Ryan’s voice. Tony set his coffee and paper in front of him and smiled.

“No new guy today?”

“No, he called in sick today. He didn’t sound sick but he probably had something else to do. He’s pretty good about being flexible with his shifts though so I don’t mind. If he doesn’t wanna tell me what’s up then that’s his business.”

Geoff nodded as Tony moved down the counter to clean up someone else’s plate and cup they’d left behind. Geoff read over the paper and sipped at his coffee. It wasn’t as fresh as when Ryan was in but it was still warm and it was coffee so he couldn’t complain. He skimmed the paper and looked at business section to see what was new. There was an event coming up, some art show at the gallery on the north side. That was fine, Jeremy would probably check it out so Geoff didn’t have to go. The kid liked that kind of thing, Geoff found out after he joined the crew that he’d apparently gone to some prestigious art school or something.

“Anything interesting?”

Tony asked as he set down his food.

“Not really, same bastards trying to drag in business like they think anyone other that old people read the paper.”

“Well, you read it everyday and you ain’t that old, so who knows.”

Tony chuckled and went back to working. Geoff just shook his head and went back to reading, flipping to the comics to see what Garfield had to say today.

~~~~~

Geoff walked in and saw coffee and the newspaper and he felt a little nervous. Ryan was cleaning off one of the tables in the corner. Geoff slipped over to his spot and sat down. The coffee was as hot and fresh as it had been every morning that Ryan had been here. Today he was humming to himself. The diner was unusually empty and for some reason that made Geoff feel even more uneasy. Thursdays were usually a little busier at meal times, though they weren’t quite as bad as Fridays and Saturdays. This was almost too quiet. He shook his head and sipped at his coffee. Ryan moved back behind the counter and looked at Geoff.

“We’re out of the sweet potato fries today, are regular fine or did you want something else?”

Geoff raised an eyebrow but nodded.

“Regular are fine.”

Ryan ducked into the kitchen for a minute to tell Sharron, he came back and smiled at Geoff before returning to his work. Geoff didn’t care one way or the other about the fries he just liked the sweet potato fries here. The regular ones were good too though. They were all hand cut. Geoff looked at the front cover of the paper and chuckled at the headline. The Vagabond was at it again the paper claimed, they were right of course, but they didn’t know that. The article, upon him reading further, was purely speculation because the assassination of the officer on Monday matched past crimes of the Vagabond Serial Killer, as they called him. It also contained several warnings and recommended precautions people should take. It floored him that they hadn’t figured out that you weren’t likely to become a target unless you pissed someone off enough to pay the Vagabond to kill you. He’d gotten a text last night saying that the second part of Monday’s job was done, the first officer had started to talk to his partner so Geoff had put the hit out on both of them. The partner had been away for a while. The Vagabond even assured Geoff that before he killed each man he coerced whether or not the information had passed to anyone else. It hadn’t, much to Geoff’s delight. Ryan seemed to notice Geoff’s amusement and looked over at him.

“Something funny in the paper today?”

Geoff looked up at him and panicked. It would be suspicious if he said it was the article about the Vagabond so he went with something a little less questionable.

“Oh, just these suggested things they are trying to tell people to do to avoid being the next on this Vagabond guy’s list. As if any of that will save them. He got into a police station and back out without leaving so much as a trace.”

It was the only article on the front page and he was sure Ryan had likely seen it. Ryan only shrugged.

“He doesn’t seem to go after just anyone so I don’t know why they bother.”

Ryan said and then moved on to taking dishes back into the kitchen to be washed. Geoff raised an eyebrow and went back to reading. He flipped the page to find something else. There was an article about someone rescuing a cat and another on some disagreement going on amongst the politicians at city hall and the hospital staff, over funding or something. Geoff felt like someone was watching him and he glance up at Ryan just in time to see him look away. He felt a little weird again and was beginning to think about maybe having Tony fire this guy so he could come in and eat lunch in peace. Tony had said he liked him though so that may not be so easy. Geoff grumbled and went back to the paper. He was a creature of habit and he didn’t like things that made him change his routines. The only people that got away with messing around with his day was the inner circle of the Crew, and they usually avoided doing that if they could. He looked at his phone and considered for a second before picking it up. He opened the Vagabond’s texts and sent a message asking if he was busy. He jumped when he almost immediately heard a phone going off in the jacket handing behind the counter. He frowned and glared at it. Ryan ran over to pull it out, indicating that it was his jacket. He looked at his phone and frowned heavily, turning the volume off before tucking it back into the pocket. He went into the kitchen at the sound of the bell and came back with Geoff’s food. Geoff was looking at the little “read” under his text to the Vagabond though.

Ryan wandered away quickly and without another word to sweep in the furthest possible corner from Geoff, who was now watching him. There was not a chance in hell that this man could possibly be the Vagabond. Now that Geoff thought about it though it was the Vagabond’s voice that Ryan’s sounded almost similar to. There was a mild different but it wasn’t one that would be hard to attain through simply changing the way you speak. He’d only heard the Vagabond speak twice. He shook his head because there was still no way. This man seemed far too gentle and kind. He looked too much like someone’s dad to be a notorious killer. The Vagabond would also never risk working a job like this, not if there was the slightest chance of a cop walking in at any point. Geoff pushed the idea out of his head. It was likely a coincidence, it was probably his wife texting him, and he reminded himself that some people’s voices could be similar. Ryan’s voice was just a generic deep man voice and there was nothing more to it. He would tell himself that until he believed it and quit being a paranoid freak.

He ate his lunch and finished with the paper, turning to the puzzles and grabbing one of the pens out of the cup by the register. He worked on the crossword silently, even after he finished his food. Ryan took his plate and refilled his coffee and Geoff couldn’t help but notice that Ryan had no wedding band. Sure, maybe he took it off for work, but it wasn’t like he was the cook so he’d be allowed to wear it. The only reason he might not wear it is if he was afraid of losing it but Geoff couldn’t remember that being much of an issue when he’d worn his ring with his ex-wife. It was made to fit him so why would it ever fall off and get lost. Geoff shrugged it off and tried not to think about it. If it hadn’t been his wife then maybe his girlfriend or mother. Who was Geoff to judge?

He got stuck on a word and looked up to see Ryan drying some glasses and putting them on the shelf behind him. Geoff took a deep breath and decided to risk asking him.

“Hey, I can’t think of a word that fits this line.”

Ryan looked up and glanced to see the crossword in front of Geoff.

“What’s the clue?”

“It’s a five-letter word and it says, another word for a handkerchief worn around one’s neck. I didn’t know people even did that, it sounds really stupid.”

“Oh, ascot. A-s-c-o-t. Fred from Scooby-Doo wore one I think…in the one version anyways. Though I could be wrong, but that is what it’s called.”

Geoff frowned but when he looked at it the word did fit so he filled it in.

“Thanks. I can’t imagine why anyone ever thought that was fashionable. Or even remotely looked good for that matter.”

Ryan chuckled and the sound made Geoff smile wider. He liked it. Weirdness of Ryan aside, he was still pretty and Geoff was only uncomfortable for very stupid reasons that probably weren’t a thing anyways. Ryan went back to the glasses and finished up with them quickly. He started doing the silverware and putting it in a tray on the counter. Geoff kept finding himself getting distracted by watching Ryan work and wondering whether or not he actually might be single…because Geoff would definitely take advantage of that opportunity. He really didn’t have the nerve to ask him though. That is until his phone vibrated in his coat pocket again.

“Jeez, in trouble with the wife or something?”

Ryan looked up and then looked at his phone in realization.

“Oh, no…if I had one then maybe but no…probably…my other employer again. He’s…been keeping me busy lately.”

Geoff raised an eyebrow.

“You’re here everyday except yesterday.”

“This is more…freelance. I do it when I’m not here. I ran into a scheduling issue yesterday is all.”

Ryan smiled sheepishly and shrugged before ducking his head and going back to the forks. Geoff frowned and tried not to think about that too much.

“No wife or girlfriend then?”

Ryan looked at him in confusion but shook his head.

“Don’t really have time for that sort of thing…even if I was so inclined to want one.”

Geoff had to take a minute to decipher what the hell that was supposed to mean but came up with nothing definitive. It was as bad as the word vomit that came out of Gavin’s trap on a daily basis.

“I…don’t even know what that’s supposed to mean but ok.”

Ryan sighed like he didn’t actually want to clarify.

“I don’t have time, between my two jobs, to be bothered with a relationship with a woman. But I wouldn’t want to anyways because I’m not interested in that. I don’t think I can say that any clearer.”

Geoff grinned, finally grasping the reason for the indirectness but he was actually happy about it.

“You could. ‘ _I’m busy and gay as hell_ ’ works just as well.”

Geoff chuckled and Ryan looked a little offended, Geoff was worried for a minute that he might have been wrong.

“If you’re going to be a judgemental douche about it then just leave me alone.”

Ryan turned to go into the kitchen and Geoff realized how it might have sounded. He internally kicked himself.

“I’m not judging, I’m just saying you don’t have to dance around it so much.”

Ryan stopped and looked at him skeptically. Geoff sighed and shook his head.

“I was actually fishing to see if you were single…”

Ryan’s eyes widened a little.

“You…what?”

“Yes, idiot. Wow, you are oblivious aren’t you.”

Ryan stuttered for a minute and blushed a little.

“I’m…like I said…busy…”

He said and ducked into the back room. Geoff heard a smack and then Sharron yelling at him that he was an idiot. Ryan re-emerged and looked like a scolded child. Geoff snickered a little and Ryan looked at him.

“Not funny.”

“Oh, it is. Sharron just went full mom on you, didn’t she?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

Geoff couldn’t help the fit of laughter that took over him for a minute.

“Tomorrow, I’m giving you decaf.”

Ryan grumbled as he went to take out a bag of garbage. Geoff stopped laughing and frowned. When Ryan came back Geoff looked at him.

“You’d better not give me decaf.”

“Well then don’t make fun of me.”

“You’ve got some bark for a guy who seems so friendly. I was just gonna ask you if you wanted to go for a drink sometime when you’re not busy. You have to have time off at some point even with two jobs.”

Ryan shook his head.

“I don’t drink.”

“What? Really?”

“Yeah, I never have.”

Geoff frowned.

“Not even once?”

Ryan shook his head and leaned against the wall behind the counter, clearly having no more cleaning to do now.

“You’ve never even tried alcohol?”

Ryan shook his head and Geoff rolled his eyes.

“You are missing out.”

“I’d rather have a clear head and not say or do stupid things.”

“Well you don’t have to get wasted. One or two drinks never hurt anyone.”

Ryan looked at him like he was being ridiculous.

“There is no way you’re that much of a lightweight.”

Ryan just shrugged and Geoff was now committed to getting this man to a bar.

“Come on, what’s it gonna hurt to go to a bar and have one drink with me and just give it a try?”

Ryan didn’t look impressed at all and Geoff just smiled. Trying to convince him was going to be like pulling teeth, he could feel that already.

“If you’re looking for a hook up then maybe you’ll have better luck at the bar.”

Geoff was a little hurt by the comment.

“While that would be nice, I’m sure, if that’s what I was looking for then I wouldn’t be asking a random waiter at a diner in the middle of the day, would I?”

Ryan didn’t seem convinced but Geoff just watched him and waited.

“No, maybe not, but you are trying to get me to the one place where you could be looking for that.”

Geoff paused and sighed, he wasn’t wrong about that.

“Ok, what about a movie then? Surely you watch movies.”

Geoff felt like a teenager even thinking about taking a guy to a movie. He hadn’t done that since high school. Sure, he went with the Crew sometimes but never on a date or anything like that. Ryan seemed to consider this offer though.

“Fine, I get out of here at three. Matinees usually play around four, don’t they?”

Geoff nodded and smiled.

“See, that wasn’t so hard. I’ll pick you up and we’ll see what’s playing.”

Ryan nodded but still looked a little unsure. Geoff put his twenty on the counter and smiled at Ryan as he got up to leave.

~~~~~

Geoff waited outside the diner, leaning against the side of his truck since he didn’t think Ryan would know what vehicle to look for. He’d put on skinny jeans and a band shirt he had in hopes that Ryan might be less uncomfortable if he wasn’t wearing the suit he usually wore. When Ryan did finally appear, he looked confused.

“You go from business man to punk teenager at the drop of a hat. What in the world?”

“You’re one to talk, dad jeans.”

Geoff grinned and Ryan looked at his jeans in confusion. He was wearing a normal tshirt instead of his uniform one at least, and this one actually fit him. Geoff could actually see the muscle tone and it made him smiled.

“What is wrong with my jeans?”

“They’re baggy and shapeless and make you look like someone’s forty-year-old dad who has no taste.”

Ryan frowned at him.

“I’m not forty and despite my apparently terrible jeans you still asked me out, so who here is winning?”

“Still me.”

Geoff grinned and climbed into his truck. Ryan shook his head and went around to the passenger side. He drove them to the nearest theatre that was farthest away from heavily patrolled areas. The last thing Geoff needed was a cop making a scene in front of Ryan. They picked the movie that looked the least lame, which ended up being a romantic-comedy, and found seats easily enough. Matinee screenings were never as busy. They actually enjoyed the movie and Geoff only threw popcorn at Ryan once, because he tried to steal some of Geoff’s when he had his own bag. It was fun to get out and just be a normal human being. Ryan seemed to enjoy it and when they left he suggested the get take out. Geoff was surprised but agreed. They got McDonald’s and sat down by the lake to eat.

“I haven’t gone out like this since high school.”

Geoff laughed as Ryan frowned intensely at the pickle that fell out of his burger.

“Really? To busy being businessy and hanging out in the diner?”

Ryan chuckled. Geoff rolled his eyes and shook his head. That was partially true.

“So, what kind of business do you do, anyways? Tony never said when he told me you came in everyday.”

“Oh, so he did rat me out then? I see. What makes you think I’m a business man?”

“Who else wears a suit that early in the day?”

“Lawyers. Social workers. Some college professors…though they wear sweatpants just as often I guess.”

“Ok, but are you any of those things?”

“No…”

“Well then, that leaves businessman…or like…politician maybe but you’re not that big of a dick so you can’t be one of those.”

Geoff laughed.

“No, not quite. I’m…”

He tried to think of how to make ‘Kingpin of a Gang’ sound like a normal job but he couldn’t.

“Bank?”

Ryan offered and Geoff shook his head. That was too everyday office man. They wouldn’t be hanging out at a diner at that time of day.

“Well unless you’re some kind of modern-day mobster, then I don’t know what you could be doing that requires a suit.”

Geoff choked on his fry but played it off as a laugh. Ryan got way to close with that one, even if it was meant as a joke.

“No, I deal it…trade…kind of.”

“What? Like a salesman?”

“Something like that, I guess. It’s hard to explain. So, what do you do other than being a waiter?”

Geoff decided to turn it on him and get the conversation away from his own work.

“Oh, I work part-time, kind of freelance, as an exterminator. You know, rats and opossums…the occasional skunk…stuff like that.”

Geoff made a face at him.

“What the fuck? Seriously?”

Ryan nodded.

“Yeah, it’s why I have no time. I’m pretty much on call any time he needs me. Day or Night. I’m shocked he hasn’t texted me tonight actually. This week has been a little busier than normal.”

Geoff nodded and shrugged. That just kind of confirmed he wasn’t the Vagabond and Geoff finally felt totally at ease about it. He hadn’t struggled to explain his other job at all the way Geoff had. He was just a blue-collar worker who worked two jobs and had no time to himself. Geoff was glad that his boss wasn’t being a pest right now though. They stayed there even after they finished eating, talking about high school and stupid things they’d done and watching the sun go down. They talked about failed relationships. Geoff even told him about his ex-wife. He liked Ryan, it was more comfortable than he’d expected. Ryan was as much of a nerd as Geoff had thought he was and was pleased to find out that he liked video games about as much as Geoff did. Ryan, apparently, also had a cat which he said he did need to feed tonight.

“If you have no time to yourself, like ever, then why would you get a pet?”

“I didn’t do it intentionally. She came in off my fire escape one night and then just wouldn’t leave. She claimed me and I had no say in it so I just accepted it and now I have a cat.”

Geoff laughed and shook his head.

“Well maybe I should get you home so you can feed your poor cat.”

Geoff started the truck and backed out of the spot. Ryan told him where to go and he found the old looking apartment building that was shockingly close to the Crew’s penthouse. Ryan hesitated for a second before he looked at Geoff.

“You can…uh…did you want coffee?”

Geoff smiled and nodded. Ryan lead him up to his little apartment on the top floor and they were greeted by a small grey tabby that was meowing insistently at Ryan the second he opened the door. He shooed her inside and Geoff stood there looking around while Ryan got her some dinner out of the cupboard. It was a very simple but neat apartment. The TV set up was simple and he had an Xbox hooked up to it. There was a desk in the corner and some muddy looking work boots near the door. Probably for his other job, as he always wore beat up looking running shoes at the diner. Ryan put on the coffee pot and stood there, very visibly unsure of having Geoff in his apartment.

“You know…I never did actually ask what your name was?”

Ryan spoke, trying to break the silence.

“Geoff.”

Ryan nodded and smiled a little.

“Ryan.”

“Yeah, I know. You wear a name tag at work.”

“Oh, yeah…right, sorry.”

Geoff shook his head that it was okay. He didn’t quite understand Ryan’s sudden nervousness though. Geoff moved to stand at the kitchen counter, opposite of Ryan. He looked awkward and unsure of himself, more like the waiter and less like the funny guy that Geoff had just spent hours getting to know. The coffee finished and Ryan reached to pour Geoff a cup but Geoff beat him to it.

“You spend all your time serving me coffee at work, why should you do it on your down time too?”

Ryan smiled and accepted the cup from Geoff. He was very close to Geoff now though and looked like he realized that. Geoff smiled and sipped his coffee quietly, just watching him. Ryan drank his and made a face when he burned his tongue.

“Dammit.”

Geoff couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Well it’s fresh, idiot.”

“I know that…just…ow.”

Geoff laughed and grinned as Ryan stuck out his tongue, looking disgruntled, and tried fanning it to cool it down. After a while he gave up and set down his coffee in protest. Geoff set his down beside it and leaned up to kiss Ryan gently. Ryan jumped a little but his hands sliding down to Geoff’s waist were enough of an “okay” signal for Geoff. He slid his arms up over Ryan’s shoulders and deepened the kiss. Ryan seemed to be into it and he pushed Geoff up against the counter. Geoff gasped a little at the impact and Ryan took that opportunity to invade Geoff’s mouth with his tongue. Geoff pushed up against Ryan and melted into the kiss. Ryan broke away from his and looked at Geoff.

“I said no hook ups.”

“No, you didn’t explicitly say no hook ups, but who said this was a hook up? Little much on the effort for just a hook up, don’t you think? Besides, I see you everyday.”

Ryan smiled a little and kissed Geoff again, this time a little more fiercely and Geoff couldn’t help but love it even if it surprised him. Ryan’s glasses were a little annoying though, digging into his skin sometimes, so he reached up and broke the kiss to pull them off of his face. Ryan frowned but let it happen.

“You can see without them a little at least, right?”

“Yeah, I wear them so I can read the stupid computer at work. I don’t wear them outside of work much I just never was bothered enough to take them off tonight.”

“Well they hurt my face and I’m not the one wearing them so they’re going.”

Geoff smiled and kissed Ryan again, more comfortably this time and let the man move his hands up under his shirt.

The more heated it got, the more Ryan seemed to accept that this was happening. He gave up all pretenses and carried Geoff to his bedroom eventually. Geoff wasn’t really all that used to being a bottom but he’d done it before and liked it, he just didn’t find many men who were willing to top him. Ryan didn’t seem to have a second thought about it as he pinned Geoff to the bed. Geoff kind of liked this side of Ryan. He liked even more when he pulled Geoff’s shirt off of him a little roughly and started to kiss his way down his neck and chest. He tugged at Ryan’s shirt and got it off of him with minimal complaints from him.

Geoff gasped when the kisses turned into gentle bites and what he was sure would turn into hickeys later. It sent a shock through him each time, and Ryan became less gentle as Geoff responded so encouragingly to what he was doing. It was making Geoff more impatient, and he fumbled around trying to undo Ryan’s belt. He hummed happily when he got the dad jeans off of him and could appreciate what he was hiding under them. Ryan chuckled and kissed him before trying to get Geoff’s jeans off. They were difficult and it made Ryan growl involuntarily but he eventually got it and tossed them at the door as hard as he could. Geoff laughed and pulled him back down to kiss him again. He could feel Ryan pressed up against him through their boxers and he wanted it so much more as Ryan taunted him with the friction.

“Fuck…quit teasing, asshole.”

“Such foul language.”

Ryan grinned and pushed against him harder. Geoff groaned and glared at him. Ryan seemed to get the hint and stripped them both of their boxer briefs. Geoff watched as he reached up to the nightstand and pulled out the lube. He furrowed his brows.

“You keep a gun in the same drawer as your lube?”

“Have you seen what my neighbourhood looks like. No way am I not keeping a gun by my bed.”

That was fair, Geoff had indeed seen what the place looked like and it was about as sketchy as it could get. He didn’t have much more time to think about it as Ryan started to prep him. It wasn’t hard to tell that this was far from Ryan’s first go at this and he knew what he was doing. Geoff couldn’t stop the moans as Ryan brushed against his prostate with his fingers. It was over sooner than Geoff would like though, but that thought died when he felt Ryan pushing into him.

“Oh god…”

He said breathlessly and clung to Ryan. It didn’t necessarily hurt but he could have used a little more lube maybe. He did let Geoff adjust though before he moved after he bottomed out. When Geoff shifted his hips, Ryan took it as the okay. He gasped at the feeling of Ryan thrusting into him and was silenced by a kiss from him. Ryan groaned and panted as he kissed Geoff’s neck. He met Ryan’s thrusts and loved the moans that fell from Ryan’s mouth. Ryan growled and thrusted harder making Geoff gasp and tilt his head back. It felt so good and he wanted more.

“Harder.”

He choked out and Ryan responded immediately, he pushed in harder and Geoff moaned louder. Ryan pinned Geoff’s hands above his head and shifted the way he was sitting so that he could keep up the pace. It went on for a while before it became too much for Geoff very quickly and he could barely warn Ryan before he was cumming and crying out as he didn’t. Ryan followed close behind and pushed into Geoff hard as he came. They stayed like that just catching their breath for a while before Ryan pulled out and collapsed beside him. Ryan looked at him like he wanted to say something but he didn’t, he just moved up to lay on the pillow and patted the spot beside him for Geoff. Geoff smiled and wiggled his way up beside him and hummed happily as Ryan pulled the blanket up over him.

~~~~~

Geoff was groggy when he woke up but he wasn’t even sure where he was at first. Then the memories flooded back and he smiled. He looked over to see that Ryan wasn’t there. He frowned and sat up to look around. He didn’t hear anything but when he looked at the alarm clock he realized that Ryan would be at work. He got up and noticed at note on the bedside table.

_Had to work. I left some clothes and towels in the bathroom if you wanted to shower. Your spot will be ready when you show up at the diner. See you then._

It was signed and had a little smiley face. Geoff couldn’t help but smile. He set the note aside and wandered into the bathroom, he found the little pile that Ryan had left him. He showered and got dressed in the clothes that Ryan had left. They were comfortable even if a little big for him. Geoff chuckled at the way it fit him but went out and gathered up his clothes. He put on his shoes and headed out to his truck, tossing his clothes in the passenger seat. He went to the diner and saw that his coffee and paper were waiting and Ryan was cleaning behind the counter. Ryan looked up and smiled when he saw him.

“How are you feeling?”

“Good, actually. It was good to go out with you last night. I’d like to do that again.”

Geoff grinned and Ryan nodded as he set the mug on the shelf.

“Yeah, that would be nice.”

~~~~~

If Geoff was honest, he hated the days where he couldn’t spend the time with Ryan. It sucked. Sometimes he had actual work to do for the Crew though and some things just couldn’t be delegated. Like paying the Vagabond. He wore the mask that he always wore when he did have to see the man in person the few times he ever had to. Jack had insisted that he did and he couldn’t argue with her. The Vagabond was not someone you wanted to have know who you were and what you looked like. He’d never even given him his name. Just went by his Crew name, they all had one. So, the Vagabond only knew Kingpin and nothing else. It felt a little safer that way. The Vagabond was standing at the end of the pier looking away from Geoff when he pulled up in the black SUV he used for this kind of thing.

He got out and the Vagabond turned to face him. Geoff noticed something that he didn’t remember seeing before and that was the sandy coloured hair that stuck out at the bottom of his skull mask at the back of his head. He didn’t know why it caught his attention but it did. The Vagabond tilted his head as he looked at Geoff and it made the man a little afraid of what he was looking at. He stepped forward and set down the case with the payment in it before backing away.

“You got the message about tomorrow’s job?”

The Vagabond nodded and moved forward to pick up the case. It was all there but he checked, as unwilling to trust Geoff as he was to trust the killer. Geoff nodded and got back in the SUV. All he wanted now was to spend the rest of the night curled up with Ryan playing the video game he’d gotten him a little while ago. They’d been sort of dating for a few months and it was nice. Jack was a little skeptical of it but she was glad to see Geoff a little less pent up and frustrated so she kept her opinions to herself. She only expressed mild concern about someone finding out about Ryan and using that against Geoff. Or Ryan finding out who Geoff was. It was a miracle he hadn’t already. Every cop station and majorly trafficked area of the city had some kind of poster up with Geoff’s face on it. Though Ryan seemed to only go between work and home so maybe he just never happened upon those posters.

Geoff got back to the penthouse and changed into normal clothes before going down to his old pickup truck and driving over to Ryan’s apartment. It was quiet there so Geoff just went up to knock and see if he was home. There was a note on the door for him when he got there.

_Got some work stuff tonight. Won’t be here till late. You can hang out if you want to though._

Geoff smiled and opened the door, left unlocked for him, and went inside. Ryan had expressed wanting Geoff to maybe move in with him but Geoff deflected with comments about it being too soon and not wanting to fuck things up. It wasn’t true, but how was he supposed to explain where he lived and why he couldn’t really move out. They settled instead for a more or less open-door policy. Geoff was allowed at the apartment unless specifically stated otherwise. Geoff lounged on the couch and played on Ryan’s Xbox for a while, he helped himself to some leftovers in the fridge. He wasn’t worried about them being old or anything because it was the stuff they’d had for dinner the night before, plus Ryan was very tidy. It got pretty late and eventually Geoff decided to crawl into bed, hoping nothing had gone wrong with whatever critter Ryan was in charge of dealing with tonight. It was nearly three in the morning when Geoff heard the front door, he’d tried to sleep but he couldn’t. It was strange that an exterminator would have to work so late. He waited for Ryan but he didn’t come into the bedroom. Instead he heard him curse and go into the bathroom. Geoff sat up and frowned. The swearing that followed sounded like he was in pain. Geoff got out of bed and walked out to the bathroom door to knock on it.

“You ok?”

It sounded like Ryan jumped and banged the counter or something, followed by more cursing.

“Yeah, I’m fine, go back to bed. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“I wasn’t sleeping, just kind of laying there. It sounded like you were hurt. Critter get you?”

“Yeah…something like that. It’s fine.”

“No, it’s not. That could get infected. Come on, don’t be a baby, just let me help you.”

He heard Ryan curse again, then some rustling, something being thrown and then the door unlocking. Geoff opened it and gasped at the gash in Ryan’s arm.

“What kind of animal did that?”

“A very angry one…”

Ryan let Geoff in and held his arm still while the man looked at it. Geoff immediately knew that Ryan was full of shit. This was a knife wound. Geoff had seen and inflicted enough of them to know. It was too clean of a cut to be an animal. He looked up at Ryan and frowned.

“You wanna stop lying to me and tell me what happened?”

“What are you talking about? I told you, it was an animal at work.”

“Bullshit. There’s no way this is from an animal. Animal claws and teeth tear at flesh, they don’t leave a clean cut like a blade. Did you get mugged or something?”

“Look, I’ll deal with this. Just go back to bed.”

Geoff bristled at the avoidance. Something was up and he didn’t like it. He hated being lied to. That meant there was something to hide. He noticed that the shower curtain was closed, which it never usually was, and then he remembered the sound he’d heard before the door was unlocked. He looked back at Ryan for a second and realized something. He wasn’t wearing dad jeans and he was wearing his boots still. Boots that were getting a mix of blood and mud on the floor. The jeans were black and tight but the kind that Ryan could still move in. He’d never seen them before. They also looked like they were wet. Geoff reached out his hand and touched it. It was too warm to be water and when he pulled his hand away it was blood stained. Ryan looked incredibly uncomfortable and shifted away from Geoff.

“What the hell did you do to the animal? There’s no way this is all from your arm or you’d be in way worse shape.”

“No, it’s just. It’s from me…I rested my arm on my…”

“Cut the shit, Ryan. I’m not fucking stupid. That’s way more blood than should be there and you’re acting like an idiot.”

Ryan paused for a second.

“And how would you know what is a right amount of blood?”

“It doesn’t take a genius and I told you I was in the fucking army for like five years. I’ve seen some shit. So, stop fucking lying to me, right now, or I’ll get my answer and you won’t like it.”

Geoff was getting irritated. Ryan was lying to his face and covering something up. When he stayed silent, Geoff went on a hunch and reached for the shower curtain. His hunch was confirmed when Ryan reached out to stop him. He struck Ryan’s hand away and pulled back the curtain to find a pile of leather in the bottom of the shower and more blood on the wall like what he’d thrown had hit the wall before falling to the bottom. Geoff picked it up and saw that it was a jacket. A black leather jacket, with blue on the shoulders and white stripes across the part of the sleeve that would sit on his biceps. It was a jacket that was familiar to Geoff and he’d only seen it on one person before. He looked at Ryan and then at the bottom of the shower again…to see a black skull mask.

“You’re the Vagabond…”

Ryan looked terrified when Geoff looked back at him.

“Geoff, please just drop this…leave it alone…just…you can’t…”

“Can’t what? What is it that you think I’m going to do?”

“Turn me in…or try to anyways…I can’t let you do that?”

Geoff could hear the tone in his voice turning dark. He was threatening him.

“You gonna kill me if I do?”

“I don’t want to…I really don’t…I like you…”

Geoff took a deep breath and smacked Ryan across the face. The sound echoed off the walls and Ryan looked shocked and confused. Geoff got right in his face.

“Don’t you ever fucking threaten me again; do you understand me?”

Ryan didn’t say anything and he didn’t move. Geoff looked at him and the gash in his arm. The job he’d given him must have gone a little rougher than planned.

“Did you at least finish the job?”

Ryan didn’t say anything. He still didn’t know who Geoff was.

“Answer me. Now.”

“I never leave a job unfinished. You’ve read the paper enough times to know that.”

Geoff relaxed a little. The job may not have been a clean one but it was done. Now he had to deal with the problems at hand, in order of importance. First, Ryan’s injury. Him bleeding out did Geoff no good. Geoff quietly started to patch him up and Ryan watching him in silent confusion. Once Geoff was sure there was no imminent danger to Ryan’s well being he got him to strip down so he could clean all of the blood off of him. It took a while but he got it done. He took Ryan’s clothes and dropped them in the garbage. The jacket and mask could be cleaned later no problem, but right now he didn’t care to fuss over his jeans and shirt so they were done for. Ryan remained in a stunned silence as Geoff got him dressed in a tshirt and sweatpants. When it was done they stood in Ryan’s bedroom and Ryan looked afraid to say anything. Geoff reached for his bedside drawer and Ryan opened his mouth to say something but shut it again when Geoff cocked the gun.

“Let me warn you, once and only once. I do not like being lied to. It’s a sign of poor character, and if you intend to continue to lie to me then I no longer have a use for you. I like you, Ryan, I really do. So, tell me one thing, right now. Do you know…who I am?”

Ryan tilted his head and Geoff could finally see everything in Ryan that was the Vagabond that he’d refused to see before.

“Geoff Ramsey. You’re a businessman of some kind that goes to Tony’s Diner everyday just before noon for his coffee, paper, and disgusting greasy burger with sweet potato fries. You asked me on a date a week after you met me and I’ve never understood why. I’ve spent this whole time lying to you about my second job because I didn’t want to get to this. I can’t have people close to me know who I am, when it happens they die. They’ve all tried to turn me in and I won’t let that happen.”

Geoff glared hard at him.

“I’m not going to turn you in.”

Ryan looked genuinely shocked.

“What? Why?”

“Because that would mean I would have to go into a police station with pictures of my face plastered on the wall, and I don’t really fancy going down that way.”

As Geoff spoke he got closer to him until the gun was under his chin, Ryan looked scared of what that might mean. Geoff was a criminal but Ryan didn’t yet know what kind.

“Who the hell are you?”

Ryan looked down at him, despite the barrel of the gun digging into his jaw.

“Like you said, I’m Geoff Ramsey. But I’m no businessman. Not unless being a…what did you call it? Modern day mobster? Not unless that counts under the title of businessman.”

Ryan furrowed his brows and looked at Geoff.

“If you tried to kill me, the Fakes would come down on you so hard and fast that the very idea of the infamous Vagabond would become nothing more than a joke. They don’t take kindly to people threatening their King.”

Ryan’s eyes widened.

“Kingpin…”

“Bingo.”

“Turns out I wasn’t the only one who was lying.”

Ryan grinned maliciously and moved the gun in Geoff’s hand away from himself.

“That’s not loaded. I keep the empty clip in it and change it out with the one under my pillow when I hear something going on in the apartment.”

“I know that. I found the clip before. I figured it was just you being smart. I didn’t think you were a trained killer.”

“You never suspected, then? I’m better than I thought.”

“Oh, I did, there were some signs but I convinced myself I was being paranoid because there was no way that the dorky, dad jean wearing, bespectacled waiter was the Vagabond. Why the hell are you working as a waiter and living in this dump? I pay you well.”

“I send most of it to my mother. I keep what I need and work menial jobs to earn extra for things that aren’t necessities.”

“And what does she think it is that you’re doing to get that money?”

“I send it in smaller chunks, she thinks I’m still modelling for that stupid magazine I did when I was like eighteen. I never told her what it was called and it’s no longer printing so she’ll never find it. She’s getting up there in age so she doesn’t question much as long as she thinks I’m happy and doing well.”

Geoff smiled at him and shook his head.

“How did you never figure out who I was? There’s photos of me everywhere.”

“Same as you, I can’t really go to those places. They may not know what I look like under the mask but I’m not willing to risk even the slightest chance. That job in the police station was bullshit by the way. Thanks for that.”

“Had to be done.”

They stood there in silence for a while before Ryan spoke again.

“So now what?”

“Well…Jack has been trying to get me to invite the Vagabond to join the Crew for a while now…what do you think? Could you handle the penthouse? You did want to live with me, after all.”

Ryan grinned and leaned forward to kiss Geoff. He kissed back and pushed into him, dropping the gun and letting Ryan guide him back towards the bed. They broke apart only for a minute.

“Maybe in the morning.”

Ryan muttered before kissing him again and picked him up to lay him on the bed.

~~~~~

Geoff helped Ryan lug his stuff upstairs. They’d left most of it at his apartment, he didn’t really need the furniture and dishes. Just his personal belongings and his clothes. They walked into the penthouse and Jack looked up, saw Ryan, and immediately had her gun out aimed at him.

“Who the hell is this? Please tell me this isn’t your stupid boyfriend, Geoff, we talked about this. Civilians have no place here.”

Geoff grinned and shook his head as Ryan looked completely unphased by her.

“Good thing I wasn’t dating a civilian then.”

Jack just looked confused and the yelling drew Michael, Ray, Jeremy, Matt, Trevor, Alfredo, and Gavin out of whatever they’d been doing elsewhere in the penthouse. Michael had a knife, and both Gavin and Jeremy had brought their guns.

“What the hell do you mean?”

Geoff shrugged and smiled casually as he set down the box.

“Oh, just that my boyfriend is a lying sack of shit who turned out to be a cold-blooded killer that we’ve already had dealings with. Now he’s in the Crew, which was your idea by the way.”

Jack made a face and looked at Ryan, who just pushed up his glasses and stared back at her.

“Geoff, what in the fuck have you been smoking? This dude is like someone’s nerdy dad or something.”

Michael waved the knife in Ryan’s direction. Ryan looked at Geoff who shook his head and looked back at Jack.

“You wanted the Vagabond, so I got the Vagabond. Now quit pointing weapons at him before I have to clean you up off the walls and find a new Crew. Goddamn.”

Jaws hit the floor and it went silent in the room. Jack was the one to finally break it.

“You…expect me to believe…that this guy…this is the man under the Vagabond disguise.”

“It’s actually brilliant, isn’t it?”

Geoff shrugged and looked at Ryan.

“We gonna go get the rest of your stuff from the truck or did you wanna take this up to my room first and then go back for the rest?”

“Would make sense to take it up so that when we come back with the rest I can just start unpacking.”

Geoff nodded and picked up the box again to lead Ryan upstairs. The others just watched in disbelief, and continued to do so as they went back out of the apartment. When they returned with the last of it the others were talking amongst themselves about whether or not they believed that Ryan was who Geoff said he was.

~~~~~

The first time the Crew saw Ryan get ready and shift from the dorky boyfriend into the Vagabond they finally believed it. They saw him in action and it just cemented it. It was a strange week leading up to that though. The others were constantly questioning Ryan, trying to get the confirmation or denial that he was what he claimed to be. He gave them nothing. He kept his job at the diner and Geoff still went in every morning. Tony was amused by the two of them and didn’t question why Ryan now seemed to know who Geoff was. Instead he seemed glad not to have to tiptoe around it anymore.

Geoff was happy to have Ryan with the Crew. He joined in on heists and general work and it made interrogations easier. He watched one and that was enough to tell him that Ryan was perfect for this job. The man knew exactly how to get information out of reluctant victims and he was ruthless about it. It was both horrifying and fascinating to watch. Geoff came to admire that part of him, while the others were wary of it.

For Ryan, it turned out to be a learning process. He hadn’t lived with people quite like the Fakes before. Gavin wouldn’t talk to Ryan at first, he was terrified of him. Once he did start talking to him, though, it was impossible to shut him up. Michael was the quickest to warm up to Ryan though, Ryan was unphased by Michael’s yelling and screaming. He even helped Michael fine tune the amount of damage he could do with different explosives and taught him some new set ups for rigging things to blow up on a trigger. Jack took the longest to get used to Ryan. She was the one who’d initially wanted the Vagabond in the Crew but now that he was there she wasn’t so sure. She eventually got over it upon discovering that Ryan was generally quieter, more relaxed, and tidier than the others. She was also fond of the fact that he could cook and was good at it. Geoff had his specialties but Ryan was just generally good.

Geoff was worried right now though, Ryan should have been back hours ago. The rest of them had made it back from the heist but Ryan was nowhere to be found. Geoff paced the living room much to the annoyance of all the other guys sitting in the living room trying to watch a movie. Michael and Gavin took to throwing popcorn at him to get him to stop. He growled and went to the office where Jack was looking over some papers.

“Geoffrey, if you do not sit down and shut up I am going to stab you with this pen and staple you to the chair.”

Geoff looked at her and paused.

“Ryan should have been back three hours ago, I don’t know what’s happened to him.”

“Geoff, he’s fine.”

“How do you know that?”

“Because he texted me, we both know what you’re like and he wanted to make sure that I knew what was up so that if you started doing this I could knock some sense into you. He’ll text you in a while, just relax and wait for him.”

Geoff frowned and looked at his phone. Nothing. He grumbled and went up to his and Ryan’s room. He curled up in the big reading chair that Ryan had gotten and brought into the room for Geoff when he discovered that he typically sat on the floor in that corner to read because he liked being near the window so he could look out of it while contemplating what was going on in the book. One of Ryan’s sweaters was hanging over the arm of the chair so he rested his head on it and looked out the window with his feet tucked under him. He didn’t understand why Ryan would text Jack and not Geoff. He just wanted Ryan home and safe right now.

It was an hour before Geoff’s phone went off and he looked at it to see it was Ryan calling. He answered it immediately.

“What the hell, Ryan? Where did you go?”

“Whoa, alright. Hello to you too, Geoff. Sorry, I was…just come downstairs to the garage. Okay?”

Geoff frowned.

“Okay…”

He hung up the phone and walked briskly down the stairs, grabbing his jacket on the way out and going down to the garage, ready to tear Ryan a new one. He found Ryan standing by Geoff’s car, leaning against it and grinning.

“What the fuck?”

Geoff growled but Ryan moved forward and kissed him. When he pulled away, Geoff didn’t know what to say to him anymore.

“Get in.”

Ryan said and opened the passenger door. Geoff frowned but did as he was told. Ryan went around and got in the driver’s seat. They drove in silence for a while, mainly because Geoff was still mad. He noticed though, that Ryan was changed out of his heist clothes and into a nice shirt and jeans. He saw a bag and Ryan’s jacket in the back seat. He didn’t know what was going on until they pulled into the diner’s parking lot. He looked at Ryan and raised an eyebrow at him. The diner was closed at this hour but there was one light on inside. Ryan parked and got out, going around to open Geoff’s door. Geoff got out and let Ryan lead him around to the back employees’ entrance. When they got inside he saw a table set up with a candle on it. He looked up at Ryan in confusion.

“Happy anniversary.”

Ryan smiled and kissed his cheek gently. Geoff looked at him wide eyed.

“It’s not…already?”

Ryan nodded and chuckled.

“A year ago, today you sat in this diner and persistently tried to get me to go out with you until I agreed. Tony let me use the diner after hours as long as I promised not to break anything and that I’d clean up after.”

Ryan motioned for Geoff to sit down and then he disappeared into the kitchen. Geoff looked at how the table was set and he smiled. Ryan had used old newspapers as placemats and Geoff’s coffee was sitting there, steam coming off of it like it always did. Ryan came out with two plates of food and set them down before he sat down across from Geoff.

“So, this is what you were doing?”

Ryan nodded.

“I changed in the bathroom and washed up when there was no one in here, then I helped Tony clean and close up so I could take over the kitchen for a while. I texted Jack so she could manage you and your panicking.”

“Yeah, she told me but that was all she would tell me and that was only an hour before you finally called.”

“I know. Gavin texted me and told me you were driving them nuts to the point of Michael throwing popcorn.”

“They knew too?”

“No, they just knew you were losing your shit and I wasn’t there. I told Gavin it was fine, that you’d settle down eventually.”

Ryan picked up a fry off his plate and munched on it, prompting Geoff to look at the food. It was a burger but made differently from what he normally got. He shrugged and decided to try it anyways. Ryan made it so it was probably good. They ate quietly and the burger was actually good. That is until he bit down on something hard. He frowned and opened top of the burger to see a ring, Ryan chuckling as Geoff grumbled about a sore tooth.

“To be fair, I thought you’d check the burger and it’s topping before you started eating it.”

Ryan smiled at him and Geoff just looked at the ring in confusion. It was a simple band with a design etched into it and a single small stone.

“Ryan…why…is there a ring…in my burger…?”

He looked at Ryan but was surprised to find him beside him and down on one knee.

“Ryan…”

“Shut up, Geoff. I’m trying to be cute.”

Geoff frowned at him and Ryan sighed.

“Oh, fuck it. Will you marry me, you grumpy bastard?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always online somewhere if you wanna chat or talk stories or art.  
> you can find me @ thePetetoherPat on Twitter, thepetetoherpatrick.tumblr.com, and @ xo_thepetetoherpatrick_xo on Instagram ^-^  
> I also post drawings on Instagram @ punkwithapenart


End file.
